Les Enfants de Faramir et d'Eowyn
by mobi22
Summary: Les chroniques familiales de Faramir, d’Eowyn et de leurs quatre enfants : le vaillant Solömor, le rêveur Alassor, l’agile Eobar et la douce Syrimire.
1. Le mariage du capitaine et de la

Les enfants de Faramir et d'Eowyn

**Genre**

General (il y aura un peu de tout, romance, humour, drame, action etc.…)

**Résumé**

Les chroniques familiales de Faramir, d'Eowyn et de leurs quatre enfants : le vaillant Solömor, le rêveur Alassor, l'agile Eobar et la douce Syrimire.

**Disclaimer **

Les personnages et lieux du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Seuls les enfants des deux couples du Seigneur des Anneaux (sauf Eldarion) sont le fruit de mon imagination. Mais aussi un peu à New Line Cinéma car je pense à la tête des acteurs.

Chapitre I : Le mariage du capitaine et de la vierge guerrière

Le palais de Minas Tirith, dans toute sa pureté et sa blancheur, était aujourd'hui le théâtre d'un heureux événement. Après l'union de la belle Arwen, fille du seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe et du noble roi Elessar, c'était maintenant le tour d'un couple improbable, deux âmes relativement différentes.

Dans sa chambre, la dame Eowyn peignait ses longs cheveux blonds, caractéristiques de son appartenance au peuple des dompteurs de chevaux. Elle esquissait un sourire paisible tandis qu'une larme coulait de son œil droit pour se poser sur sa robe blanche de mariée. Elle posa son peigne sur sa commode, prit sa broche et la mit dans ses cheveux. Elle prit ensuite du bout de ses doigts la poignée de la porte en bois et sortit de la pièce, sa main droite tenant sa longue robe princière.

Faramir, dans ses appartements, avait fini de mettre son armure de cérémonie, celle qu'il avait mis au couronnement et mariage du roi Elessar. Se regardant dans le miroir reflétant toute la noblesse du prince gondorien, Faramir soupira tranquillement. Il regarda attentivement son visage, qui a été paré de chaque sentiment comme la colère ou la peine. Aujourd'hui, il lisait sur son visage une douceur joyeuse car il allait épouser la dame de son cœur aussi vaillant que pur. Souriant une dernière fois à son miroir, il franchit sa porte.

Dans la salle principale du château étaient réunis les peuples du Gondor, du Rohan et de Dol Amroth. Faramir était en face d'Elessar et de la dame Arwen, nerveux mais Elessar posa sa main sur l'épaule du capitaine, un sourire réconfortant au bout des lèvres. Puis, le silence se répandit. A l'autre bout de la grande salle se tenait Dame Eowyn, resplendissante et souriante. Vint ensuite sur le côté droit son frère, le roi Eomer du Rohan. Eomer sourit à sa sœur, un de ses rares sourires virils, et lui prit par le bras.

Les deux rohirrims s'avancèrent lentement vers le roi, la reine et le capitaine, sous l'œil ému de la foule réunie. Arrivés prés de Faramir, Eomer posa un baiser tendre sur la joue d'Eowyn.

-Sois heureuse petite sœur, lui dit-il.

Eowyn se mit à côté de Faramir tandis qu'Eomer se rangea près de la foule. Elessar commença alors son discours.

-Peuples du Gondor et du Rohan, prononça t-il, vous voici réunis pour assister à l'union de deux personnes qui vous sont très chères. L'union du valeureux capitaine gondorien Faramir, fils de Denethor, et de la noble dame Eowyn, fille d'Eomund. Vaillante Eowyn, fille d'Eomund, veux-tu prendre pour époux ici présent Faramir, fils de Denethor ?

-Oui, répondit Eowyn, je le souhaite. Faramir, seigneur de mon cœur, je m'engage à t'aimer, à te rester fidèle et à porter tes enfants.

-Courageux Faramir, fils de Denethor, veux-tu prendre pour épouse ici présente Eowyn, fille d'Eomund ?

-Oui, répondit Faramir, je le souhaite. Eowyn, dame de mes pensées, je m'engage à t'aimer, à te rester fidèle et à te protéger.

-Par la grâce d'Eru et des Valars, continua Elessar, je bénis votre union. Vous pouvez maintenant vous embrasser.

Faramir et Eowyn se regardèrent un instant. Eowyn passa sa main sur les cheveux de son époux puis descendit vers la joue. Faramir fit de même. Puis leurs visages se rapprochèrent délicatement et ils s'embrassèrent, sous les applaudissements du public. Elessar et Arwen se regardèrent en souriant et ne purent s'empêcher de s'embrasser d'un baiser léger. Après le baiser, ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire comme deux fous. Mais ne sommes-nous pas tous un peu fous lorsqu'on est amoureux ?

Ithilien

Quelques mois plus tard

Torse nu, Faramir, après s'être levé de son lit, noua sa ceinture. Il posa son regard bleu sur son épouse endormie et sourit. Il s'approcha d'Eowyn, mit son genou par terre et prit sa main blanche.

-Réveille-toi mon ange.

Eowyn bougea un peu puis ouvrit ses yeux gris. Poussant ses draps afin de faire apparaître un ventre rond de quelques mois, elle sourit à son mari. Tenant toujours la main d'Eowyn, il l'emmena près de la porte du domaine de l'Ithilien, cette forêt où ils étaient devenus les souverains par le pouvoir d'Elessar. Faramir posa sa main sur le ventre d'Eowyn.

-Nous sommes deux cœurs déchirés par la guerre puis réparés par notre amour, dit Faramir. Combien de fois nos joues furent mouillées par nos larmes ? Combien de fois notre sang a été bouilli par la fièvre du combat ? Maintenant, c'est à nous deux et à nos enfants de reconstruire ce monde.

Voici le début de ma nouvelle fan-fic. Pour un début, je trouve cela moyen et la fin un peu cliché mais peut-être est-ce normal, c'est plutôt difficile de raconter un moment joyeux, en plus que je suis nul pour les descriptions. Tout ça pour dire que les premiers chapitres pourront paraître anodins, étant donné que les fils et la fille de ce magnifique couple ne sont encore que je jeunes enfants. Ce sera seulement quand ils seront ados ou jeunes adultes que cela deviendra plus intéressant avec leur découverte de la vie, de l'amour etc…

En attendant, une petite review serait la bienvenue.


	2. Joies parentales

Les enfants de Faramir et d'Eowyn

**Genre**

General (il y aura un peu de tout, romance, humour, drame, action etc. …)

**Résumé**

Les chroniques familiales de Faramir, d'Eowyn et de leurs quatre enfants : le vaillant Solömor, le rêveur Alassor, l'agile Eobar et la douce Syrimire.

**Disclaimer **

Les personnages et lieux du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Seuls les enfants des deux couples du Seigneur des Anneaux (sauf Eldarion) sont le fruit de mon imagination. Mais aussi un peu à New Line Cinéma car je pense à la tête des acteurs.

Chapitre II : Joies parentales

Dans la forêt de l'Emyn Arnen, en Ithilien, Eowyn était en train de tisser dans sa chambre une tapisserie, activité qu'elle détestait lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une vierge guerrière. Elle avait décidé de créer une tapisserie racontant son histoire et celle de son époux jusqu'à son mariage. Environ douze ans ont passé mais elle était restée la même, fière et brave et le temps n'avait pas encore marqué son visage blanc encadré d'une chevelure d'un blond paille terne.

Entre temps, elle avait accouché de quatre enfants : trois garçons et une fille. Chacun était né deux ans d'intervalle après l'autre. Faramir et Eowyn s'étaient jurés de combler d'amour leurs enfants, comme ils n'en avaient guère reçu beaucoup lorsqu'ils étaient à l'aube de la vie. Bien que Théoden et Théodred n'étaient pas mauvais au fond, ils étaient endurcis par la guerre et comblaient peu de tendresse Eowyn. Tandis que Faramir, bien que la vie lui a doté de nombreuses qualités, il n'a jamais conquis le cœur de son père orgueilleux.

Dans le couloir, Eowyn entendit les murmures de voix d'enfants et reconnut celles de ses deux fils aînés. Entra en premier l'aîné et héritier de la famille de Faramir, Solömor puis en deuxième le second fils, Alassor.

Solömor avait douze ans et était assez grand pour son âge. Selon Faramir, il ressemblait énormément à son feu oncle Boromir quand il avait son âge. Arborant des vêtements simples, il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux gris de sa mère. De son père, il avait acquis un calme pouvant se transformer en fougue. Il attend avec impatience ses quinze ans où il pourra manier l'épée et possède une grande facilité à monter à cheval.

Alassor avait dix ans et était sûrement le plus paisible des fils de Faramir. Il était le seul parmi les quatre enfants à avoir les cheveux châtains, les autres ayant une couleur de cheveux blonds toute rohirrim. Il avait hérité de son père un caractère tendre et intelligent, c'est d'ailleurs Faramir qui lui a transmis sa passion pour les livres. Il avait hérité aussi de sa mère un caractère un tant soit peu boudeur mais Alassor restait toujours attaché à sa famille.

-Bonjour maman, s'exclamèrent Solömor et Alassor en l'embrassant.

-Bonjour Solömor, répondit Eowyn. Bonjour Alassor.

-Que fais-tu ? demanda Alassor.

-Et bien vois-tu, dit Eowyn en lui montrant un personnage de chevalier aux cheveux mi-longs roux tenant par la main une princesse à la robe blanche et aux longs cheveux blonds, voici votre père et la femme à côté c'est moi. Je tisse une tapisserie qui se trouvera dans la salle d'apparat afin que vous gardez au fond de votre cœur une pensée pour vos parents et leurs actions passées, que vous soyez spectateurs sur leurs actions présentes et que vous réfléchissez à leurs actions futures jusqu'à notre mort.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu faire cette tapisserie et tu vas bientôt la finir, dit Solömor. Elle va être magnifique.

-Oui mais n'oublie jamais que le souvenir de ceux qui nous sont chers remplacera toujours mille et une tapisseries commémoratives.

-En effet, ajouta Alassor, à quoi peut donc servir une tapisserie sur notre famille si on n'a plus le moindre souvenir de cette dernière ?

Eowyn lui sourit. Alassor n'a pas son pareil pour avoir des réflexions de ce genre.

-Maman ! Grands frères !

Sur le seuil de la porte apparut Eobar, âgé de huit ans. En l'honneur du Rohan, patrie d'Eowyn, et de son roi, frère de la vierge guerrière, on lui avait donné un prénom rohirrim. Il portait long ses cheveux blonds et avait les yeux gris. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son oncle Eomer et montait, malgré son jeune âge, à cheval à la perfection. Il aimait beaucoup se bagarrer gentiment avec son frère Solömor.

-Papa et Syrimire sont revenus de la promenade. Venez vite !

Solömor et Alassor suivirent presque en courant leur petit frère. Eowyn se leva et posa la tapisserie. Elle suivit ses fils jusqu'à la porte et vit à l'extérieur son mari à cheval, accompagné d'une belle petite fille.

Syrimire, âgée de six ans, était la plus jeune et la seule fille des enfants de Faramir et d'Eowyn. C'était une fillette très douce et aux manières qui présagent la grandeur que se doit d'avoir une princesse lorsqu'elle grandira. Son caractère était tel que ses parents et ses frères l'adoraient. Sa naissance avait été une source de joie pour ses parents car dés l'instant qu'elle naquit, son père revenait victorieux d'une bataille contre les pirates.

Faramir descendit du cheval et prit dans ses bras Syrimire. Il leva au ciel sa petite fille qui tendit ses bras comme si elle volait. Son père partit d'un grand rire paternel puis mit sur ses épaules Syrimire. Eowyn s'avança et embrassa son mari. Elle prit alors Syrimire et l'embrassa sur son front.

-Tu t'es bien baladée avec ton père ma chérie ?

-Oui maman. Son cheval a été très gentil. Il ne nous a pas fait de mal.

Toute la famille se retrouva dans un de leurs endroits préférés de l'Ithilien, une clairière où coulait une magnifique rivière. Faramir pensait que lorsque l'on voyait dans cet endroit les mélèzes et les pins au printemps ou en été, on serait prêt à parier que les dryades et autres habitants mystérieux de la forêt allaient surgir de ces arbres pour danser. Faramir, Solömor, Alassor et Eobar ôtèrent une partie de leurs habits et plongèrent leurs corps dans l'eau. Eowyn et Syrimire s'asseyent sous un arbre. Eowyn cueillit une fleur et la posa sur la tête de la petite fille.

-Tu es magnifique ma chérie, lui dit Eowyn.

-Tu sais maman, répondit Syrimire avec un mélange d'amabilité et de mélancolie, je ne le serais jamais autant que toi.

Dans la rivière, les garçons et leur père s'amusaient à se lancer des gerbes d'eau les uns les autres. Eowyn sourit en voyant leurs visages épanouis. Elle regarda un instant ses fils et son mari quand elle s'aperçut que Syrimire s'était assoupie.

Même jour, le soir

Après avoir bordé ses enfants, Faramir retourna dans sa chambre où se trouvait Eowyn, en train de finir sa tapisserie.

-Regarde Faramir, dit-elle, j'ai fini.

Elle lui montra son ouvrage. On pouvait voir des images d'Eowyn, devant la porte du château d'Or de Meduseld ou combattant le roi-sorcier ainsi que de Faramir, devant l'arbre blanc du Gondor ou guidant un groupe de Rangers.

-Viens, chuchota Faramir, on va la mettre dans la salle d'apparat.

Les époux parcoururent le couloir qui les mena vers cette salle. Ils passèrent devant le cor de Boromir et se placèrent devant un mur. Ensemble, ils déroulèrent la tapisserie et la posa avec l'aide d'outils sur le mur. Ils se postèrent devant la tapisserie, pendant qu'Eowyn posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Faramir, qui posa la sienne sur la tête de son épouse.

-Nous formons un beau couple et une adorable famille, ne trouves-tu pas Eowyn ? Je suis fier de t'avoir pour épouse, autant que je le suis pour mes enfants.

Et tendrement, il l'embrassa sur son front.

§§§§§§§

Voilà, le nouveau chapitre. Le prochain sera plus palpitant car concernant l'initiation de… Ah mais, ze vais pas vous le dire tout de même. En attendant, la charité, s'il vous plait MDR…


	3. Au campement militaire

Les enfants de Faramir et d'Eowyn

**Genre**

General (il y aura un peu de tout, romance, humour, drame, action etc. …)

**Résumé**

Les chroniques familiales de Faramir, d'Eowyn et de leurs quatre enfants : le vaillant Solömor, le rêveur Alassor, l'agile Eobar et la douce Syrimire.

**Disclaimer **

Les personnages et lieux du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Seuls les enfants des deux couples du Seigneur des Anneaux (sauf Eldarion) sont le fruit de mon imagination. Mais aussi un peu à New Line Cinéma car je pense à la tête des acteurs.

Chapitre III : Au campement militaire

C'était un beau jour d'été, où les enfants ne pensaient qu'à paresser sur l'herbe de la forêt, se laissant bercer par le chant des quelques oiseaux sur les branches des mélèzes. Cinq ans avaient passés depuis qu'Eowyn avaient fini sa tapisserie et ses enfants étaient maintenant de beaux adolescents.

Alassor, quinze ans, s'était endormi près de la rivière. Il coulait une vie heureuse accompagné de ses parents et de ses frères et sœur, mais son père était parti pour Minas Tirith, un messager lui ayant fait savoir que le roi Elessar l'attendait. Alassor sentit alors une main pinçant son nez. Il toussa, s'agita puis ouvrit les yeux. Il vit aussitôt le regard amusé de son frère Solömor, la barbe naissante.

-Ne fais plus jamais ça, dit d'une voix étouffé Alassor.

-C'est bon, je plaisante, répondit en riant Solömor. Viens, Père est revenu.

Alassor se mit debout et suivit Solömor. Il entra dans le domaine et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son père dans le couloir, dans son armure brillante. Ce dernier fit de même à ses deux fils. Eowyn, Eobar, treize ans, et Syrimire, onze ans apparurent. Eowyn embrassa Faramir en enlaçant son cou.

-Te voilà revenu, dit-elle, je me suis inquiétée et tes enfants aussi. Que t'as dit le roi ?

-Je te le dirai Eowyn mais avant, je dois parler avec Solömor et Alassor.

Les intéressés se regardèrent, surpris. Son entrevue avec le roi avait-elle un rapport avec le fait que leur père voulait voir spécialement eux deux ? Faramir fit un geste de la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Il sortit en compagnie de ses deux fils aînés. Solömor et Alassor marchèrent sur le chemin où l'herbe était aplatie par les bottes du père. Ils arrivèrent ensuite en haut de la colline à l'orée de la forêt, où ils purent voir la tour d'Echtelion de Minas Tirith.

-Vous avez eu la chance, dit Faramir, les garçons, d'avoir une enfance baignée dans la paix, et ce fut la consolation de votre mère et de moi-même qui avions eu une enfance pataugeant dans la guerre comme dans une boue insalubre.

-Nous le savons Père, dit Solömor, mais dis-nous pourquoi as-tu voulu nous voir en privé ?

-Comme vous le savez, j'ai été reçu par le roi. Il a reçu une lettre de la part du roi rohirrim Eomer, votre oncle. Effectivement, à l'Ouestfolde sévissent une troupe de brigands. Nous sommes certains de les arrêter mais je souhaite que vous appreniez vos devoirs de nobles soldats. Toi, Solömor, car tu as l'âge de te battre et toi aussi Alassor, à une année prés.

Solömor approuva de la tête mais Alassor resta silencieux. Il aimait les contes épiques que lui racontait son père mais le fait qu'il puisse devenir un de ces nombreux guerriers le dépassait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce n'était nullement par honte.

-Quand est-ce que nous devons y aller Père ? demanda Alassor.

-Demain à l'aube Alassor, répondit Faramir. J'espère que vous serez prêts.

Le lendemain à l'aube

Alassor sortit de l'écurie avec son cheval Blondsun tandis que Solömor et Faramir montèrent sur les leurs. Il mit sur le côté du cheval dans un sac des vêtements, une pomme, une gourde et un livre. Son père lui avait dit qu'on lui donnerait le reste au camp militaire. Alassor regarda dans les yeux de Blondsun.

-Mon vieux, je suis sûr, comme moi, que sur tes quatre sabots, tu ne sais pas le destin qui nous attend toi et moi.

Arrivèrent alors Eowyn, Eobar et Syrimire. Ils embrassèrent Alassor tout en essayant de le rassurer.

-Bonne chance grand frère, lui dit Syrimire.

-Je t'envie Alassor, dit Eobar.

-Merci Syrimire, répondit-il. Et Eobar, je ne suis pas aussi enthousiaste que toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Eowyn. Je t'assure que tout se passera bien.

Alassor décocha un sourire à sa famille, monta sur Blondsun et suivit son père et son frère.

Au campement rohirrim à l'Ouestfolde

Quelques heures plus tard

Faramir et ses fils furent accueillis par les soldats rohirrims dans le camp. On mena Blondsun et les deux autres chevaux dans l'enclos des chevaux. Faramir s'avança avec fierté, Solömor avec dignité et Alassor avec humilité vers la tente du roi Eomer, se trouvant au milieu du camp. Deux rohirrims soulevèrent l'entrée de la tente et ils virent à l'intérieur le fier Eomer, qui a succédé à son oncle Théoden. Eomer quitta des yeux sa carte pour regarder les nouveaux arrivants. Il se leva et serra dans ses bras son beau-frère.

-Tu es venu, dit-il.

-Oui. Et comme tu vois, avec mes deux fils…

-Solömor est un gars qui fera un bon soldat. Pas vrai, Solömor ?

-J'espère vous faire honneur mon oncle, répondit en souriant Solömor.

-Tandis que toi Alassor, tu t'es enfin décroché de ton bouquin ?

Eomer dit cela avec un sourire qu'Alassor ne pouvait savoir si c'était gentiment moqueur ou méchamment méprisant. Il ne put s'empêcher toutefois de saluer de la tête. Il n'avait pas toujours été d'accord sur tout avec son oncle, comme pour les goûts. D'ailleurs, Eomer, ayant vécu chez un peuple n'écrivant pas de livres, ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait prendre plaisir à lire des mots, si ce n'était que par obligation pour une missive.

-Et bien, s'exclama alors Eomer, si on commençait l'entraînement tout de suite ? Commençons par toi Solömor.

Tous les quatre sortirent. Sur un banc étaient déposés deux épées. Solömor prit la première et se positionna en face de son oncle. On entendit quelques secondes après dans le cas le fracas des lames. Solömor para a peu près tous les coups et toucha une ou deux fois de la pointe de l'épée le ventre de son oncle.

-Il se débrouille bien grand frère, dit Alassor à son père.

-Oui, Boromir aussi était un grand guerrier.

Alassor sourit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Faramir sortait une comparaison de ce genre. Eomer décida à ce moment d'arrêter l'entraînement pour Solömor. Alassor sut de suite que c'était à son tour. Il prit son épée et se plaça de même près de son oncle. Le premier fracas vient de l'épée d'Eomer. Alassor parvient à arrêter non sans mal quelques coups mais son corps fut touché plusieurs fois. Jusqu'au moment où Alassor se démena en agitant son épée dans tout les sens. Mais d'un seul coup, Eomer arracha l'épée d'Alassor qui tomba sur l'herbe. Derrière lui, on entendit une voix.

-Il n'est pas très doué le poussin.

C'était Dernseld, un soldat rohirrim qui devient l'ami d'Eomer après la Guerre de l'Anneau. A sa première rencontre, Alassor l'avait vu étant comme un homme moqueur, arrogant, qui rabaissait parfois les faibles et qui aimait les batailles et l'alcool. Un peu comme certains Rohirrims pensa l'adolescent même s'il était conscient qu'il ne devait pas penser cela.

-Tu n'est pas bon Alassor, lui dit Eomer sur un ton supérieur, presque de dédain. C'est bien beau de se démener. Encore faut-il savoir manier.

Alassor baissa la tête, déçu. Faramir, Eomer, Solömor et Alassor se dirigèrent vers leurs chevaux où pendaient leurs gourdes. Le second fils de Faramir s'apprêta à prendre la sienne mais ce fut son oncle qui fit ce geste. Eomer dévissa la gourde et but le contenu. Alassor tendit sa main vers son oncle, son regard empli de fatigue et d'étonnement, mêlés à une imploration de pitié. Eomer savait que ce n'était pas sa gourde. Son oncle finit par séparer sa bouche du goulot et la tendit à Alassor.

-Tiens.

Alassor mit le goulot de la gourde dans sa bouche mais ne put cueillir que quelques gouttes. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il entendit Dernseld et d'autres Rohirrims rire alors que Faramir et Solomör s'indignaient de cette scène. Solömor s'avança et tendit à son petit frère sa gourde avec un sourire de compassion. Alassor lui rendit son sourire et sa gourde quand il eut finit de boire. Un soldat leur dit ensuite de venir les aider à préparer le repas.

Même jour, la nuit

Eomer s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa tente, après le repas, quand il fut arrêté par Faramir.

-Attends, je dois te parler.

Il se retourna.

-Que veux-tu ?

-C'est à propos d'Alassor.

Eomer réfléchit puis répondit d'un ton compréhensif.

-Je vois, tu m'en veux pour l'épisode d'aujourd'hui.

-Oui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est différent d'un guerrier rohirrim que tu te dois d'agir ainsi.

-Tu sais. Ce fut la même chose pour moi à son âge. Tu dois me comprendre, avec ton expérience de ton père…

-C'est pour cela. Je ne veux pas ressembler à mon père. Il m'a dit que la douceur ne peut conduire qu'à la mort mais l'amour qu'on porte à notre famille est la véritable arme.

-En parlant d'arme, se souvient Eomer, je crois qu'Alassor a gardé son épée. Je vais la chercher.

Eomer alla vers la tente de son second neveu et entra. Il vit ce dernier dormir sur son lit, les draps repoussés. Il regarda vers la gauche et vit l'épée dans son fourreau. Il la prit et faillit quitter la tente quand il entendit un frôlement. Il se retourna pour voir Alassor.

-« C'est vrai que j'ai été dur avec lui, pensa Eomer »

Eomer s'approcha de son neveu et ramena doucement les couvertures vers lui. Alassor eut un mouvement puis s'immobilisa. Eomer alla vers la sortie, jeta un dernier regard sur son neveu, eut un petit sourire et sortit pour rejoindre l'univers guerrier qu'il connaissait tant, entre le hennissement des chevaux et le bruit des épées rangés dans leurs fourreaux.

§§§§§§§

Voici un chapitre que je vous donne en cadeau pour mon anniversaire. Un peu comme les hobbits qui offrent des cadeaux aux autres lors de leurs anniv'. Au fait, les chroniques familiales se baseront essentiellement sur les relations humaines comme vous l'avez pu constater dans ce chapitre. Avec tout de même un peu d'action. En attendant le prochain épisode, reviews !


	4. Mère guerrière et fils paisible

Les enfants de Faramir et d'Eowyn

**Genre**

General (il y aura un peu de tout, romance, humour, drame, action etc. …)

**Résumé**

Les chroniques familiales de Faramir, d'Eowyn et de leurs quatre enfants : le vaillant Solömor, le rêveur Alassor, l'agile Eobar et la douce Syrimire.

**Disclaimer**

Les personnages et lieux du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Seuls les enfants des deux couples du Seigneur des Anneaux (sauf Eldarion) sont le fruit de mon imagination. Mais aussi un peu à New Line Cinéma car je pense à la tête des acteurs.

Chapitre IV : Mère guerrière et fils paisible

Trois jours s'étaient passés depuis l'arrivée de Faramir et de ses deux fils aînés. Solömor était prêt à devenir un grand guerrier. Il se battait comme un lion dans les plaines vertes du Rohan selon son oncle. Quant à Alassor, il faisait quelques progrès mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Faramir s'inquiétait car son sang noble et son sexe l'obligeaient à prendre les armes. Depuis leur arrivée, Eomer devint plus compatissant envers son second neveu même si les preuves qu'il préférait Solömor étaient courantes.

Dernseld, quant à lui, restait méprisant envers Alassor, et cela même devant Eomer, Faramir et Solömor. La veille, il arracha le livre d'Alassor et le jeta au dehors du camp. Alassor le retrouva, tandis que Faramir reprocha sèchement le geste à Dernseld.

Le soir, après le repas, Faramir s'approcha d'Alassor qui essuyait son épée.

-Que penses-tu de ton passage dans ce camp ? lui demanda Faramir.

-C'est difficile, répondit Alassor en serrant les dents, bien que cela ne soit pas de colère, mais par un sentiment qu'il ne put reconnaître.

-Ah ça, s'exclama Faramir après un rire franc, je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait une vie simple.

-Je ne serais jamais un guerrier.

-Je suis sûr du contraire, le rassura Faramir en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Alassor.

-D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûr que je le veuille.

Le sourire de Faramir s'effaça. Il s'apprêta à dire un mot à son fils quand on entendit des bruits de sabots à l'entrée du camp. Alassor et Faramir virent alors un cavalier blond sur son cheval. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel cavalier, c'était une personne que Faramir n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle viendrait dans le camp. Le cavalier ôta son casque, bien que Faramir et Alassor l'avaient déjà reconnue.

-Mère, s'étonna Alassor en se levant.

Eowyn sourit à son fils et à son mari, médusés. Arrivèrent derrière eux Eomer et Solömor qui furent tout aussi stupéfaits.

-Eowyn, cria Eomer, que fais-tu ici ? Et Eobar ? Et Syrimire ?

-Ce n'est pas très courtois de la part d'un maréchal de la Marche devenu roi de commencer ainsi une discussion, dit Eowyn en cachant un sourire, surtout à une femme.

Elle s'avança et tendit vers Eomer un parchemin. Le guerrier remarqua le sceau du Rohan, orné du cheval tant aimé des Rohirrims, dont on retrouve aussi l'image sur les dagues, entrelacs et autres tapisseries du Château d'Or de Meduseld.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que….ça ? demanda Eomer.

-Une lettre de ton épouse, lis-la.

Eomer prit la missive et commença à la lire. Son visage se raidit.

-De quoi parle cette lettre Eomer ? demanda Faramir.

-Madame la princesse ton épouse a laissé les deux enfants chez Lothiriel. Elle a sûrement envie de savoir comment se débrouille ses deux fils aînés, je présume.

Eomer dit cette phrase avec causticité. Faramir s'avança et prit les mains d'Eowyn. Ses yeux semblaient être ceux d'un professeur sévère mais juste.

-Eowyn, dit Faramir à sa femme, ce n'est pas prudent. Je sais que j'ai en face de moi la vierge guerrière qui a terrassé le Roi-Sorcier, mais je te rappelle que tu as eu quatre grossesses. Cela fait presque dix-huit ans que tu n'as pas manié l'épée.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Eowyn, je n'ai rien perdu de ma vigueur. Alassor, fit Eowyn en direction de son second fils, peux-tu mettre Windfola avec les autres chevaux ?

Alassor prit le filet de Windfola et s'avança vers l'enclos des chevaux, sa mère auprès de lui. Eowyn regarda les tentes et respira l'atmosphère particulière du camp.

-Cela fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas venu dans un camp, dit Eowyn. Il y a des années que je n'ai pas entendu le choc du métal et respirer cet air de bravoure rohirrim. La dernière fois, c'était lorsque j'ai accueilli mon oncle Théoden, après avoir pleuré un autre homme que je croyais aimer. C'était avant la bataille décisive des champs de Pellenor. Ma présence ici réveille en moi des souvenirs plus ou moins amers.

-Crois-tu mère, demanda Alassor après avoir but attentivement les paroles de sa mère, que je vivrais à peu prés les mêmes moments ?

-N'y aurait-il pas dans ce camp, posa à son tour Eowyn une question à Alassor en souriant, une nouvelle vierge guerrière, auquel tu aurais promis la main en tant que cavalier servant ?

-Ce n'est pas ça…

En voyant la mine plongée dans un songe instable de son deuxième fils, le visage d'Eowyn se fit sérieux. Elle sut alors qu'il devait penser à l'hypothèse de voir son père, son frère ou son oncle périr sous les lames…

-Après avoir mis Windfola auprès des autres chevaux, nous irons dans ta tente, proposa Eowyn en contrôlant parfaitement sa voix…

Arrivés à l'enclos où se reposaient maints chevaux des plaines vertes du Riddermark, Eowyn caressa son amie Windfola une dernière fois pour la soirée. Au même moment, Dernseld arriva à l'enclos. Quand il vit la mère et le fils côte-à-côte, il pensa aussitôt à une moquerie sournoise.

-Eh Alassor ! interpella le rohirrim à l'adolescent. T'as b'soin d'ta mère jusqu'au camp des hommes ! J'imagine bien quand tu dois te déshabiller pour dormir.

Eowyn fut plus rapide qu'Alassor pour répondre.

-Je vous prierais Dernseld de tenir votre langue quand il le faut. Je suis venue de mon plein gré, à la fois pour servir mon peuple et assister aux preuves de mes héritiers…

-C'est sûr, répondit Dernseld d'une voix non moins grasse, Solömor fera aussi bon soldat qu'son père et son oncle. S'il devait avoir une faiblesse, ce serait peut-être qu'il couve son frère !

-Taisez-vous !

-Désolé Dame Eowyn, mais faut voir les choses en face… Votre second fils n'a pas sa place ici ou même au Rohan. Il tient une épée comme un manche à balai.

-Viens mère, murmura Alassor à Eowyn en l'attirant vers sa tente.

Eowyn regarda une dernière fois Dernseld, cachant tant bien que mal son trouble, puis suivit son fils. Dernseld eut un sourire satisfait, pensant à la rapidité de sa réussite pour ébranler Alassor et dans une certaine mesure Eowyn. Dans la tente, Eowyn s'assit sur une chaise et Alassor sur son lit. Ils semblaient quelque peu tendus. S'efforçant de sourire, Alassor lui posa une question simple.

-La route n'a pas été ardue, mère ?

-Cela s'est bien passé. Le soleil brille sur les étendues du Rohan, je n'ai pas à en plaindre. Le Rohan en a bien besoin.

Un silence s'imposa. Des fois, il revenait aussi vite qu'il a été brisé.

-Et toi Alassor ? demanda Eowyn. Comment se sont passées ces journées ? Apprécies-tu les entraînements ?

-Apprécier est un bien grand mot, répondit Alassor avec un drôle de rire. On fait avec nos propres moyens… Mais il est vrai que je n'égale pas mon grand frère.

-Je ne demande qu'à voir. Même s'il me semblait qu'il était possible que ce soit le cas.

Alassor baissa sa tête. Son regard se porta sur le pommeau de son épée d'entraînement, reposant dans son fourreau. Il ferma les yeux. Eowyn remarqua ces gestes.

-Je n'ai pas la clairvoyance du Magicien Blanc, dit Eowyn, mais je sens que quelque chose te tracasse. Est-ce en rapport avec ce qu'a dit Dernseld ?

-Non, bredouilla Alassor, enfin….pour dire vrai, peut-être.

-Il est parfois inutile de vouloir trop égaliser les autres. Utilise seulement ta force et ton courage au service du Bien.

-Encore faut-il que j'en ai, de ces deux attributs. La volonté en plus…

Alassor leva la tête, se rendant compte de cette phrase en trop. Eowyn ouvrit grands les yeux. Son visage se tendit, de même que sa voix.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Eowyn.

-Enfin, je… répondit en bredouillant Alassor, je veux dire si c'est vraiment la vie qui est faite pour moi. Si c'est la seule possibilité que le destin me réserve…

-L'épée est le seul moyen de survie sur ces vastes contrées, s'exclama rudement Eowyn en se levant. C'est par sa lame qu'aujourd'hui, tu as pu avoir une enfance heureuse.

-Mais mère, dit Alassor, ne me comprenez-vous pas ? Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. Mon destin m'apparaît brumeux, comme un enfant qui a peur d'entrer dans le noir où peut se tapir quelque monstres, mais qui se doit d'y aller pour gagner son lit ou la chambre de ses parents.

-Tu crains pour toi-même, lui reprocha Eowyn. Cela me déçoit car j'avais cru que ton anxiété était du à la peur de perdre ta famille ! Mais non, c'est parce que tu te sens faible ou que tu n'es pas capable de reconnaître la force qui sommeille en toi !

Alassor regarda sa mère, son visage ressemblant aux traits de ses parents paraissant choqué. Eowyn avait clairement touché une corde sensible de son cœur.

-Ne m'enfonce pas, pitié ! Quand je parlais du destin, je me disais que je doute que j'ai de grandes chances d'être à la hauteur. J'ai essayé d'en parler à Père mais tu…

-Bien sûr, coupa Eowyn, c'est toujours Papa par-ci, Papa par-là. Tu as toujours été plus proche de ton père que de moi. Tu lisais avec lui, tu parlais souvent en sa compagnie. Ce fut pareil quand tu te disputais avec tes frères et que tu demandais le secours à Faramir ! Et à chaque fois qu'on allait au Rohan, tu semblais toujours peu convaincu quand je parlais des splendeurs du Rohan.

-Mère, vous avez certes de la vaillance mais aussi, j'ai le regret de le dire, de l'orgueil. Que viens faire Père dans cette histoire ? Toi, tu as suivi un chemin qui n'a guère plu à tout le monde. Ne m'enfonce donc pas dans mon doute, même si la bataille est une nécessité en ce monde. Mais je crains, qu'avec ton entêtement rohirrim, ce ne soit qu'un chemin difficile.

Il dit à voix basse ces derniers mots, d'une façon sobre qui trahissait une certaine peine. Il se retourna, essuya nerveusement ses yeux avec le tissu recouvrant son bras, puis sortit brusquement en poussant l'ouverture de sa tente. Au loin, Faramir vit sortir son second fils. Inquiet, il s'avança et entra dans la tente où il trouva Eowyn, froide comme la pierre. S'il avait vécu avec elle au temps de la déchéance du Château d'Or, il aurait retrouvé une Eowyn sombre et glaciale. Ses épaules étaient relâchées, ses yeux fermés avec les traits tendus de sa peau autour. C'était là les seuls signes de faiblesse qu'elle manifesta suite à la dispute avec son fils.

-Eowyn, dit Faramir inquiet, que s'est-il passé avec Alassor ?

Eowyn ouvrit les yeux qui fixaient Faramir. Elle tourna la tête puis expliqua tout. Elle s'assit sur le lit d'Alassor, suivit par son époux. Elle lui raconta dans les moindres détails son entrevue avec Alassor, et comment celle-ci s'est détériorée.

-Je ne sais que penser, j'avoue, termina Eowyn. J'éprouve de la colère mais je ne sais si elle a un sens ou si elle mènera à quelque chose de bon.

-Je le craignais aussi. Il était peu habile aux armes et semblait réellement nerveux. Peut-être qu'avec le temps… Pour l'instant, viens voir Solömor.

Eowyn et Faramir sortirent de la tente. Ils retrouvèrent à un virage Solömor accompagnant Eomer, discutant tous deux. Solömor sourit à sa mère. Mais il se ravisa, voyant la mine sombre de ses parents.

-Mère, Père, dit Solömor avec une voix légèrement tremblante, que vous arrive t-il ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de mauvais, Mère.

Eowyn regarda dans les yeux gris de son fils puis tâcha de sourire à son fils. Elle ne pouvait pas troubler son fils aîné par les complexes de son petit frère.

-Ce n'est rien. Le trajet, en fin de compte, a été épuisant. Je vais bientôt ranger mes affaires et me coucher.

-J'ai déjà rangé tes affaires dans la tente de Faramir, ajouta Eomer. J'y ai aussi mis un double lit. Pour le reste, ce sera à vous de voir.

Les trois adultes et le jeune homme rirent doucement. Plus loin, Alassor les regarda discrètement, les voyant heureux.

-Au moins toi Solömor, chuchota Alassor. Tu pourras aisément faire ta place et devenir véritablement le fils héritier de Père.

Quittant des yeux sa famille épanouie, il se dirigea vers le point d'eau, à proximité du camp. De son côté, Solömor devint sérieux.

-J'ai vu Alassor il y a quelques minutes. Il semblait un peu nerveux. Que s'est-il passé ?

Eowyn regarda son époux, qui feignit la surprise.

-J'ai déjà vu qu'il éprouvait un malaise avec les Rohirrims, continua Solömor. Même quand il était tout jeune. Pendant nos séjours au Riddermark, il était parfois la cible des quolibets de jeunes enfants rohirrim, malgré son sang. Un jour même, quand il avait 13 ans, il était revenu, ses mains, ses vêtements et son cou sales de boue, car deux d'entre eux l'avaient jeté dans une flaque. Vous vous en souvenez ?

Eowyn resta silencieuse, se remémorant ainsi cette journée. Elle sentit un bouleversement dans le ventre.

-J'ai demandé à oncle Eomer si je pouvais castagner ces deux marmots. Mais il m'a répondu qu'Alassor n'a pas à s'y mêler avec eux. Je me souviens aussi du regard qu'il jeta à Alassor, comme un capitaine mécontent d'un de ses soldats. Lorsque je le retrouvais, il était plongé dans ses pensées, les yeux brillants d'humidité.

-Il est vrai que je suis des fois dur avec lui, admit Eomer après un bref silence gêné dont il prit aussi part. Mais parfois, si un Rohirrim ne peut être brutal avec sa famille, il n'a pas à être des plus tendres.

Les yeux d'Eowyn affichèrent un regard perdu. La colère qu'elle eut à cet instant pour Alassor s'atténua. Elle ne sut que faire. Son mari prit délicatement sa main fine pendant qu'il regarda au loin la silhouette d'Alassor, près du point d'eau, lui faisant penser à la figure de mal d'être de l'Eowyn d'autrefois.

Alassor, lui, resta près du point d'eau. Il se remémora ses souvenirs pénibles au Rohan puis ses souvenirs heureux avec sa famille aimée. Etrangement, ces derniers lui firent bien plus de peine que les premiers.

-Tout cet amour, cette tendresse, cette fierté même. Est-ce que, dés maintenant, cela a un prix ?

Sur ces mots, il baissa sa tête, versant quelques larmes tombant dans l'eau calme de la nuit, entre deux légers reniflements.

§§§§§§§

Voici un nouveau chapitre, plus long que les autres, autant pour pardonner mon retard que pour creuser encore plus la personnalité de mes personnages. Merci pour vos reviews, passés, présentes et futures.


End file.
